


21 and Over

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (there was none of that tho), ??? - Freeform, Batman boxers, Blackjack, Come Swallowing, Come play, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Kissing, M/M, Spit As Lube, Submissive!Cas, Submissive!Dean, They love each other, They're both big drunk nerds, Top!Cas, blowjob, bottom!Dean, dominant!cas, fuck me in the ass, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel tries to teach Dean how to play Blackjack. They change up their bet a little bit. Instead of betting money, they go for clothes. If you lose the round, you lose an article of clothing. Who will be the last one standing... naked?</p>
            </blockquote>





	21 and Over

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I know this is my first fic in a while, and I may be a bit rusty. But hey!!!! I started off with some good ole' smut. I had to write this a few times over because of saving issues, but I persevered. Some of it may be a bit rushed because of my aching impatience. Well, that's enough of me babbling. This fic is un-beta'd, so if anyone wants to beta for me, just let me know any way you feel most comfortable. :)

"So, blackjack." Castiel throws it out there. It's the simplest card game he could possibly teach the boy. Beside, like, go fish. 

"Heard of it. Know it's popular." Dean nods his head, a heaviness in his eyes. Castiel has to give it to him though, it is three in the morning. The on-a-whim action spurred from a half-drunken conversation. 

"So I take it you don't have a clue what the objective is, then?" He's met with a non-committal shrug and a 'what do you think?' look. 

"Okay so you have to get as close to 21 as possible. This is the game where everyone says hit me. They're trying to get their hand up. Understand?" 

"Yeah man. I may be drunk but that doesn't mean I'm not still as quick as ever." They laugh a bit before Castiel continues. 

"So in my opinion, if you have twelve or higher you should pass. That's always an option in this game. Let the others take out some of the cards so your hand can benefit. But it does get a bit shady after about three times." He looks up so as to make sure he still has the other man's attention. He does, and continues. "And one more thing before we can start. Face cards are always tens. Then aces are either one or eleven, s'up to you." 

"Okay." Dean breathes out a sigh for a bit, his cheeks puffing out with the effort. "Don't people usually bet money on this? Let's not do that. But what should we bet?" A shrug from the boy across from him. 

Castiel runs his pale hands down his denim-clad thighs and an idea instantly pops into his head. "Let's bet clothes!" Castiel says, eyes wide and a little bit too much enthusiasm for Dean's comfort. But they go with it. Each time one loses a round, they lose an article of clothing. 

They start, and Castiel explains that since there is only two of them, he'll take ten cards to make it easier. He takes out ten random cards and shuffles, an impressive move for Dean. But he doesn't show it in his face. 

Dean decides he wants to deal, and trips up on the momentum more than once. Castiel snickers at every account. One card face down, the other face up. Dean has a four on top, Castiel has a jack. 

They each exchange eye contact before picking up their hands. Castiel with a seven, racking up at a solid seventeen. Dean's got himself a nine, and altogether a thirteen. 

"Hit me," He says, a confident look in his eyes. "I know you've got a high hand. Also, how do we decide that the round is over?"

"Someone declares that they think they have the higher hand. If they do, they win. If they don't, either the players let them continue or they just lose. We'll go with losing, since it's only two of us." He had a straight, stone cold face through the entire thing. His jaw clenches at the end of the card lesson. He goes into a stealth mode when it comes to card games. 

Dean nods as he picks up the first card of the set deck. Castiel eyes the process until it reaches the rest of Dean's hand. Dean then has a total of seventeen, landing another four. 

Castiel reaches for a deck, still all serious. He gets a three, and declares that he knows he has the higher deck of the two. Dean's eyes widen, not expecting it to happen so fast. He lays down his hand nonetheless. A smile stretches across the dark-haired boy's face. 

Dean gets bold, and reaches at the base of his neck for the collar of his t-shirt. He pulls it off over his head. "I'll shuffle, you deal." He says, grabbing all of the cards on the table. A small smile crinkles the freckles splayed on his cheeks. 

His attempts at shuffling are less than superb, but he still surprises himself that he did as good as he'd done. He hands the deck to Castiel to deal. He does so, and he ends up with a six and a seven. Dean has a nine and a queen. 

"Hit me!" Castiel exclaims, and grabs himself the top card. He lands with an ace. He decides to call it a one. 

Dean grabs himself a card and gets a king. "What happens of we go over twenty one?" He says, almost timid about giving that information away. 

Castiel smiles and informs him that it is called a bust. And of you bust, you lose. Dean sighs and only takes off his socks this time. 

The next hand is a turn of events though, because Dean gets a blackjack with an ace, two fours and a two. He lets the cards fly their way down to the table, with a fist pump to the air. 

Castiel stands up and takes off his pants, and he's unfortunate and without socks. He reveals his Marvin the Martian underwear. 

"Shut up!" He says before the laugh can escape Dean's lips. 

"What? You're the one who suggested the whole clothing ordeal!" Castiel rolls his eyes. The green-eyed boy blushes because he finds the playfulness so cute. 

Two more rounds and they each don't have a shirt or pants. Dean has regular old boring black boxer-briefs. This incites yet another blue eye roll.

"I'm gonna beat you this round, Novak. Just watch. You'll be naked and humiliated." Dean has a confident smirk plastered on his face. But Cas has a good defense on his side. 

"Oh please, I'm as confident as ever when I'm drunk. Plus I'm packing, so it's not like I have anything to be ashamed of anyhow." He puffs, his low brush of charisma filling the air as he shuffles. He doesn't set the deck down for Dean to deal as he previously had, but hands it to him just so they can have a tiny tinge of physical contact. 

It blows the Kansas Boy's mind out of proportion. Just the slightest soft touch. So tender and soft. Dean ends up with an ace in the bottom and a two at the top. Takes it as a thirteen. 

Cas starts off with a nineteen, and his hard façade tumbles down. He brings the corner of his mouth up, the smallest bit, just to tease.  

But Dean calls the bigger hand, sending the smile, if any, away. His eyebrows crease in confusion as he stares at the hand on the table. It's Dean's turn to smile, although he only has a seventeen. Too much for feeling confident. 

Cas' resolve breaks and he slaps his cards. Dean flips his over and laughs as he picks up the other boy's cards. Then the color drains from his face. Castiel eyes him as he stands up. 

He quickly realizes what's happened, drawing his eyes from Dean and to the cards, checking them out. His eyes stray back to Dean though, watching as his fingers break the seal of his boxers, the waistline stretching under his fingers. They lock eyes for a moment before Cas stands up. 

The sweaty fruit that is his adam's apple bobs under the force of his gulp. He takes a few, cautionary, steps towards Dean. All movement of the freckled arms stops. Cas' eyes trail down the soft yet toned body, enjoying every curve and dip they present to him. 

He puts his hands on top of Dean's, pressing the bottom halves of their bodies together. He doesn't rut, just softly places himself with one leg in the middle of Dean's. Their cheeks almost touch, the heat getting more radiant. 

Castiel slowly applies more pressure against the other boy, pushing both of their hands down. Further exposing his v-line, the boxers get lower and lower. Dean lets out a hot breath and lays his head on Cas' shoulder. His abdomen moves with the action, and Cas notices. He presses their bare skin together there too. 

They start breathing heavy together, bending into each other almost as if crafting the others' movements. Castiel removes Dean's hands and puts them on his own hips. He rolls circles into Cas' hips as Cas hooks his index fingers into the waistline by each hip. 

Pushing down the left hand more than the right, and then the right more than the left. Making sure to go slow, has to make sure skin never leaves skin. He pushes his shoulder up to get Dean to look up at him. 

They look each other in the eyes for a moment. It's not positive who moved first, but their lips sure did collide. A soft pink against a dark one, plump against chapped. You could call this a perfect contrast. Castiel can feel Dean's eyelashes on his cheek, and wonders at the way their noses softly lean against each other for support. 

They pull off, looking each other in the eyes. It's long and heavy, lustful. They start to French kiss. Castiel laid his tongue over Dean's full bottom lip to touch the tips of their tongues. He swirled it. He reached everywhere he could. What caught Dean off guard the most was when Castiel rolled his tongue, the way one would with the letter R. He let out a little surprised but pleased squeak at that. 

Castiel travels his mouth down Dean's jawline, soft and sweet, like butterfly kisses. He licked off everyone of them, lick a sweet and savored goodbye. He went lower, over Dean's neck. Sucking more there. Aiming for a mark. He loved to mark his territory. 

He bent his knees then, going in the middle of his chest and then paying a visit to each nipple. Giving it attention, like giving it a Christmas present. Cherishing them and loving them. He worried them in between his teeth, loving the reaction he for from their owner. 

He was fully on his knees now, looking up sweetly at Dean. A willing little boy, so pretty the way he looked at Dean. Promises in his eyes. He pulls at the boxers even more, sucking a both hips by Dean's v-line. Oh how lovely and contoured he was. 

When he managed to pull them down even more, he refused to look at Dean in this state until the task was fulfilled. Dean stepped out of them and Cas then flung them off to nowhere. Then he set his eyes on a beautiful treasure. Dark pink and ready, waiting and compliant. Dean was so responsive. He twitched when Castiel tongued at him. 

He then kissed the space in between his leg and his dick, and went back over each with a lick to cover his tracks. He muzzled his mouth then at the base of Dean's cock. Close enough to the end that his chin touched the boy's balls. He licked a glistening stripe all the way up from base to tip. Loved the way it shined in the dim light. Had to capture the moment for a bit. When Dean got impatient, he caught Castiel by the chin and pulled him up to meet in the middle for a kiss.

He made sure the make the kiss wet and wild, fully mapping out Castiel's mouth with his own. Licking the boy's lip, glossing him up. Castiel didn't mind, and even smiled at the trail of saliva that met at their bottom lips when they pulled off. 

Now for Dean's big treat. 

"I want you to fuck my face." Castiel said, his voice rough with limited use. He opened his mouth wide, inviting. He clasped his hands behind his back, ready. 

"Oh shit-yeah!" Dean exclaimed. He carded his fingers through midnight hair. He pulled, loving the smile and laugh it elicited. he lined himself up, his cock bobbing with the motion. 

He pushed the head in first. Slow, as not to push him too far. Cas was inviting though, and sucked his lips tight around him. Dean clenched his teeth and groaned, making the chords in his throat more prominent. 

He pushed in farther, some would say inch by inch. Then faster, and pulling back. He pushed back in with more force, and his steady pace continued with momentum. 

Castiel's dick twitched, and he moaned. The vibrations were enough to get dean on the fast track. He could feel it all the way to his toes and up his spine. His back bucked and arched. He thrusted into Cas' mouth with an ever faster pace, and the boy gladly closed his eyes and took it. 

"I'm gonna-" is all he could get out before the rumble of his body came through him in strides. It reached his clenched mucked and brought them soothing heat. A groan caught somewhere at the back of his throat. This was enough warning for Cas, who took it all and made a point of not swallowing. 

Dean pulled out from the comfort of Cas' lips, breathing heavily and letting the motions take over him. He closed his eyes for a bit. Castiel tapped him, getting his attention. 

He opened his mouth, and Dean smiled. He closed it, and when it opened again, the come was gone. He smiled, triumphant. He smiled up at Dean, proud of himself. Dean was proud of him too. 

That's why he let Cas beat him the next few times, just to get where he wanted to be. Naked and in Cas' control.


End file.
